Shiliew
Shiliew is a villain from the One Piece anime/manga. Personality Shiliew is a very malicious man as he used to enjoy killing prisoners at Impel Down for fun. His viciousness in handling the prisoners is so bad that, Magellan was disgusted at it and had to imprison him for the safety of the prison. When Shiliew was released, Magellan trusted him to take down the Blackbeard Pirates but instead he decided to execute his own men that released him. Shiliew for some unknown reasons decided to team up with the Marshall D. Teach and go to the New World. With the Blackbeard Pirates, he warns them about their carelessness and the dangers of the New World. Abilities Shiliew is a great swordsman as he was able to cut down many of his targets with just one swipe of his sword. His swordsmanship abilities was strong enough to also inflict damage on Whitebeard during the Marineford War. However, it is unknown how well he is at using a sword in battle. Shiliew also has knowledge on the cure to Magallen's poison and was able to help cure the Blackbeard Pirates from it. History Past In the past, Shiliew was once the Head Jailer of Impel Down but he constantly abused this power as he would use it to ruthlessly murder many prisoners for entertainment. Because of the volume of his offense, Shilliew was locked up in the level six of Impel Down by Magellan. Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc Shiliew was first seen in the sixth level of Impel Down. He was released by the prison gaurds and was entrusted by Magellan to take care of the Blackbeard Pirates and the tension in the prison. When he got his sword back from the prison gaurds he immediately cut them down. After the Blackbeard Pirates were poisoned by Magellan, Shiliew approached them and gave them a cure to the poision. Shiliew then joined the Blackbeard Pirates and deicided to help them get new members from level six to join the crew. Marineford Arc Shiliew along with the empowered Blackbeard Pirates decided to fight in the war against Whitebeard. After killling Whitebeard, Shiliew and the Blackbeard Pirates continued to spread chaos on the batltefield until Shanks arrived to end the war. Post War Arc The Blackbeard pirates were seen on a burning island in the New World resting from their battle at Marineford and having captured the Bonney pirates. They were hoping to get to get a ship form the Marines to go into New World but they realized that the deal was cut off when they saw Akainu on board a ship coming towards the island. They managed to escape the island without being caught and left the Jewelry Bonney and her crew to be arrested. See Also *Magellan *Marshall D. Teach *Blackbeard Pirates Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Sociopaths Category:Humans Category:Gaolers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Pirates Category:War Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Torturer Category:Minor Villains